


What to say (when its coming back together)

by Mintie (orphan_account)



Series: What to say. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mintie
Summary: Himiko never knew how much of her past she'd been trying to forget. To pretend it never happened.Then she gets a reminder.





	What to say (when its coming back together)

_"Tenko may not have been exactly the same in person...but I think, she'd still have benefited from having someone like you."_

"W-wait!"

Himiko grabbed the other girls arm as she tried to run off, she suddenly froze still on contact.

Turning around, she had o look of, confusion on her face.

"H-how the hell did you-"

"I didn't stalk you I just live here!" She jumped back shaking her hands. "But...why did you."

"Just stay away...please." Chabashira bowed her head a little, walking towards the building.

"At least let me help with all this stuff."

"..." She sighed abruptly. "Fine...but.."

\---

The trip in the elevator was piercingly silent. Chabashira...hadn't changed at all. Not from what Himiko remembered... But she seemed shakey. It could just be because of the situation but, it could have been more.

Himiko had to remind herself what Saihara had told her in his all too short time with them.

It kind of made sense she be like this. Not to mention, the thousands of blogs and Danganronpa forums, anyone who'd been on that show would agree. They treat you as if you're a fictional character or something.

The irony in that statement was apparent though.

She had slightly whiter patches of skin shaped in slashes. Which again isn't that much of a surprise. Honestly, thinking over it, the only thing that shocked her was Chabashiras reaction.

When she saw her, she honestly expected one of two things to happen. The first, she would be happy to talk (that was more of a fantasy), or she'd run of and freak out, well, she did freak out, but she seemed to have...calmed down quickly.

"...so, how are, things."

[Top marks on smalltalk, Yumeno]

"Do you really care?" She at least received a response, though it was more of a mumble.

"Yes. I do actually."

"..." Chabashira took in a breath "listen, it's nice of you and all, but, you don't have to be nice to me. Just because of the game."

"I'm not just being nice to you because of that..." She looked down "it is a part of that, I want to meet to real you."

The elevator door clanked open as if on cue.

"Well, you just did." She stepped out.

Himiko followed, And past Chabashira her box as she was cuing to.

"Just...don't try and keep in touch...thats why I didn't let you in the first place, it's best for everyone."

\---

"She did that? Jeez you got totally rejected."

"It wasn't like that!" Himiko...kind of yelled.

"Yeah whatever that's not the point." Souda shook his hand around "isn't it odd she even talked to you, from what I heard it kind of sounded like she hated you."

"Well clearly she doesn't."

"Who invited you Ruruka!" Souda hissed.

"Shut up!" She put down an empty milkshake cup, then turning to Himiko "I kinda get it, do you think Seiko or Izayoi wanted to talk to me after everything."

"Yeah but that's different" Souda chimed in "you guys had an entire fake-"

"No!" She interrupted back "thats not true, most of that was true...except Izayoi wasn't really there."

"I thought he was a bit irrelevant." Himiko nodded

"I know right. But that's not the point. After everything that happened, I wanted to at least apologize. But they both completely blocked me out!" She said the lay part I jest, but there was a sense of sadness behind it.

"I managed to meet up with Seiko through her brother. But it kind of made things worse, because she out right yelled in my face. And heck when that girls pissed she can really yell...anyway, I also got to Izayoi through social media, and the same thing happened but...virtually." she sighed.

"Neither of them were like 'hey, stand in a contained space with me on our own and carry my stuff." She smiled.

Souda sighed.  
"Is it really the same, I mean-"

"You aren't getting the point!"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Himiko san, it might not seem the same, but trust me."  
Himiko, kind of got it, though the name Ruruka Andou is hardly remembered, and when it is often negativly, and Seiko Kimura is a household name, who would have thought they would share an upbringing.

Then again, from what Yumeno knew, the tables had turned from back then.

"and hey!"  
She smirked.  
"Maybe she swings that way too, you might stand a chance of not dying alone afterall."

Souda snorted milk.

\---

"..."

"You gotta be kidding me."

Yumeno was on coffee call, the regular one was probably pulling a sickey, and Chabashira was honestly the last person she expected to see.

[It's almost too much of a coincidence.]

"..." Chabashira did...that face. She always did, when she wasn't impressed. To be fair her work mates had a picky taste. It was just a coffee afterall.

"For-"

"I know who it's for." She put a little hiss on the end.

Once she walked into the back room, Yumeno became lost in thought. It made sense Chabashira was working somewhere like this, she didn't really have any qualifications. But it seemed a little sad.

_"I remember she wanted to run some fancy cafe, we used to play tea parties a lot." Saihara put his plate in the sink "I gotta get to work! See you Himiko! Oh! You too Maki!"_

"Yumeno San! Yumeno San!"

"Huh?!"

She snapped back into reality.

Tenko pushed a tray forward.

She had a annoyed look again, but now it was tainted.

"Are you, crying?"

It was then Himiko realised she had blotches in her eyes.

"..."

"Nevermind!" Tenko pushed the tray into Himikos hands, any tendency of sensitivity was gone cold.

"Yeah! See you!"

And with that she rushed out.

\---

It had been about a week since to intern had shown up for work, and Himiko was more than willing to go to the coffee shop. She knew it was kind of creepy, to be honest. But that said, she had made progress, Chabashira would say hello, and she almost managed a conversation. And, she almost talked in third person, every once and a while. She even called her Yumeno san.

...and the tables have officially turned.

Seems like a recurrence huh?

Today, was... A little different.

When Yumeno walked in, literally as soon as, Tenko pegged it out the door.

She must have changed her hours, because someone else was at the counter.

Alas, Yemeni dropped the paper, and pushed her way out of the door.

"Chabashira san!"

Tenko froze, again, it was pouring down with rain, and all she was wearing was a flimsy cardigan.

"You can't just pretend I don't exist!"

Honestly, this was a long time coming for Himiko, she had a lot to say to the woman stood in front of her.

"It won't make anything better for you, or me! I think you know that too or you would have just ran away when you saw me."

It was lucky no one else was here, though that probably wouldn't have stopped Himiko.

"I did, try to but you-"

"I stopped you? Oh come on we both know that I couldn't have stopped you!" She looked around.

"I'm sorry that I was so shitty and I'm sorry I didn't stop Saihara! I'm sorry that I ruined everything!" She clutched he umbrellas handle "...but I wish that I could help...so, please, just take the umbrella!"

"..."

[You fucking blew it.]

She was surprised to feel the metal rod become lighter.

"...thank you." Chabashira looked away, and if Himiko didn't know better she'd of said there was a blush in her cheeks.

"...and...I'll give you my number. If you want."

\---

"She gave you her number? That kinda sounds like a pick up..."

"It wasn't!" Himiko hissed.  
"I think were...becoming friends though, so I'm glad for that."

"...I'd of given anything for that..."

"...did I hit a nerve...Ruruka?"

"Oh, no..." She sighed down the phone.  
"Just, I keep getting back memories."

"..." Himiko sighed "sorry."

"...anyway!" Ruruka seemed to be trying to change the subject with a cheery attitude.  
"Are you going to go see her?"

"Obviously not." Himiko answered, sarcastically.

\---

Sitting down in the soft chair in her local therapists. Himiko took in a breath.

"You've been a lot more positive lately. Im glad, to be honest, you don't see a lot of Danganronpa participants becoming social in the real world. But honestly, I think it's great you guys are able to confide in eachothers company, and I hope you can do the same with Miss Chabashira, and Miss Harukawa once she returns."

Himiko nodded (she seemed to do that a lot whilst in this chair.)  
At first, she was not happy about her referral, and she never thought that this guy would make a good therapist, especially considering... But, he got himself a phd. And after a while, it was just like anything.

"Well, that's it for today, if you need any refills-"

"I'm good, I...haven't needed them."

"...oh." he started pulling himself to the door with his wheels. Pushing the door open.

"I'll see you next week, Miss Yumeno" Kokichi smiled.

"Yeah."

As she was walking out, her phone suddenly buzzed.

\---

"When do you want to meet?"

"...Tuesday? Yeah I'm free then, meet outside that park near the pub?"

"Sure-what the?!"

Himiko ran across the street to the small blonde girl curled up on the floor.

"What are you doing?!"

The girl...was a teenager, she almost looked like a little kid (but Yemeno would know about that, even when she finally got her growth spurt, it was humiliating.)

"..." The girl looked...confused  
"...Himiko Yumeno..."

"...you've seen Danganronpa then."

"All the time as a little kid" she smirked, though there was blood in her mouth.

"Why did you stop it...it looked fun."

"...it wasn't, it was fucking hell hole!"

"..."

The girl passed out.

Himiko later found out that girl was 16, she had stabbed herself in her own gut, and planned to die in the street, a reminder Danganronpas impact will never die. Some people sure are crazy...

[Then again, are you any better?]

\---

Walking the the park, Himiko bowed quickly at the flowers on the pavement.

It didn't make sense...

Then again, she didn't really know the kid.

Shirogane would be picking her up in half a hour, so she had time to kill.  
making her way through the gate, she noticed... A girl on the swing, she looked, sad, swinging herself with her foot.

[There has to be a reason I see you around every corner, it's a small town but not that small.]  
Himiko, walked over, sitting on the other swing.

"...so..."

Chabashira...didn't seem shocked at all after a moment, she almost smiled.  
She had blotches of red in her face...but at least the girl was wearing a coat this time.

"...you know I grew up around here..."

"No, I didn't..." Himiko replied,

"Well I did...I also met...Saihara here..."

"You did?"

She nodded, smiling, turning to face Himiko.

"Yeah...he was so wimpy" she giggled "I 'saved him from certain death' from that jungle gym that only goes up to my shoulders now...after that he followed me like a lost duck...I mean, he was my only friend for a long time...then again I'm pretty annoying." She giggled.

"...I don't see why anyone would say that..."

"Really?"

"Ye-"

She knew what was coming.

" _Because that's exactly what you said..._ "

"..." At first...she didn't know what to say.  
"But that was just because of the brainwash-"

"I thought you'd say that..." She smiled "it's fine though... I guess.

"...I'm, sorry...Chabashira..."  
It was true when she said that...she'd always been sorry...and apologizing to her (sort of) old friend had been something she wanted to do for as long as she woke up from the game.

"...!"

A bird managed to ruin the moment with his poop.

Chabashira suddenly pounced up, punching the air.

"Damn you degenerate Bird! If that had hit Tenko of Yumeno you'd be in trouble! Tenko would Pummel you if she could!"

"...!"

_Classic Tenko Chabashira._

Himiko only just realised she was laughing.

"Huh?" Chabashira suddenly panicked.  
"S-sorry!"

"It's fine. I-I just, you..."

"Oh" Chabashira looked away "I'm sorry...speaking like that is a force of habit, I try not to, I know it's annoying."

"You shouldn't have to, I like it."

"...really?"

It was true, whether that was because of the game or not, she honestly wasn't sure.

"...thank you..."

She felt warm, smiling at the girl.

But then...

Navy blue appeared.

[Shit]

"Yumeno san? Are you coming? ...Chabashira?!" Shirogane ran over.

"S-stay away!" The chesnut haired girl jumped back as if the other girl was poison. She turned back to Yumeno.  
"How come, n-no way?!"

"She isn't the same Shirogane we knew!"

"Really, because she was a very good liar... And a filthy traitor...how can you?! Ugh!"

"Wait!"

And like that...Tenko was gone..."

"...so..." Shirogane giggled, awkwardly "wrong time?"

\---

"What happened to your eye?"

"..." Harukawa leaned back an her chair, glancing over to her left.  
"Nothing I can't handle."

Himiko discretely looked over the booths wall, to see a man shocked asking his wife why she looks like hell.

It's nice to know Maki is doing okay in there...well obviously she is. But, it's still nice to know...

She didn't look like the same girl from 4 years ago, she had bags under her bloodshot eyes, her skin was even paler, she looked like she should have been in a coffin.

"So...Shirogane?"

"Shes dif-"

"It fine" Harukawa sighed "It's up to you if you accept her, but I don't think I can..."

"..." It is, understandable. She almost forgot, when she saw Shirogane, she saw the quirky, socially awkward girl, not the sicko freak who tore there life's apart...

"When...you get out, what are you going to do?"

Maki laughed, nonchalantly "not much I can, unlike you... I mean, I don't know."

"Once you do, we can go to see Akamatsu san and Shuichis grave..."

"That'd, be nice, Himiko" she almost broke a smile...

"I heard that Iruma saw Hoshi when she was in holding overnight."

"Really?" Himiko giggled, she'd of like to see what Hoshis face was like after spending a night in holding cell with Iruma as company.

"Still, makes you think." Harukawa added "who knows, maybe you'll see Chabashira again someday."

"Yeah, maybe."

Was there a reason to not tell Harukawa? She didn't really want to talk about it right now, and god knows Harukawa will have questions.  
But, other than that, something just felt off, like this older sister she could have once told anything too wasn't there anymore...

\---

It was late when Himiko got home, and, she was instantly reminded of her current crisis.

Was Chabashira okay? Himiko...didn't think she would hurt herself, but she wasn't a hundred percent sure, and that wasn't good enough for her. Even so, when Chabashira ran off, she wasn't just running from Shirogane.

Himiko was about to make her way to Tenkos apartment block, but apparently she didn't have to.

"Chabashira?"

She was stood outside Himikos apartment building, clutching a metal handle.

"...Tenko owes Yumeno back her umbrella..."

\---

Even though she'd used the umbrella, Chabashira was, for lack of a better word, soaked. She looked like she'd been dragged through a bush.

"Whoa...Yumeno ...this place is, huge."

"Is it?" Himiko smiled.

It wasn't really that impressive, but then again Tenko had been living in groggy old flats her entire life, and she'd seen Chabashiras apartment now and it wasn't all that.

You wouldn't think it if you saw her though.

It made Yemeni think about that almost infinite mass amount in her other bank account she was trying her hardest to forget.

Himiko patted on the sofa, letting Tenko sit down.

"I'm, sorry...for running off like that." She paused for a moment "it's just, Ten-I was, confused. Because...Shirogane san." She shook her head "if Yumeno wants to talk with her, that's for her to decide. But...I don't want to."

"And that's understandable" Himiko started searching for the TV remote.  
"And, just so you know, you can talk however you want around me, whatever is comfortable Chabashira."

"..." Chabashira smiled.

"Oh! And Yumeno San?"

"Yeah?"

"You can call Tenko by her firstname, if you want."

\---

The next few weeks of work were...not too bad, there wasn't much going on. A few bits here and there, but then one thing came up.

"Hey, you know there's a series of novels coming out based on Danganronpa."

"Let me guess. You want me to do it because 'I experienced it first hand'?"

"Well...yeah." her creditor answered "but when you put it like-"

"No no its fine!" Kazuichi picked up the sheets.  
"I'll do it!"

"...okay then."

As Himiko looked back at her screen, she saw an email pap up from Kazuichi.

**_'I know it's annoying, but bite your tongue next time, you don't want to lose your job.'_ **

She let out a little hiss.

Sure, it was true, but still...

She didn't want to be associated with that place...ever again.

\---

"That cat was sooo cute!" Tenko giggled, as Himiko stirred her frappachino.

This had become a regular thing, the two of them would meet after work once a week, and just talk.

"Hmm" Himiko nodded.  
"So, have you been in touch with Kirumi?"

Tenko nodded.  
"She was so nice, Tenko was expecting more hostility... But it was actually quite nice, so Tenko told her that she would be glad to attend!"

"Thats good." Himiko smiled "it wouldn't be the same without you."

To be honest, the wedding had kind have become an excuse for a giant meet up, in fact the night before instead of a hen and stag night Kirumi and Amami had arranged for the entire group to meet at a bar. Obviously there would be... Some conflict. So Shirogane wasn't coming. It seemed odd since she was basically Kirumis best friend. But there was too much there.

And honestly, Himiko didn't want to see Kiyo, and she had an inkling Tenko didn't want to have to either

"What time is it?" Tenko looked out the window. The sunset in the horizon

"..." Himiko looked down at her phone. "...oh, it's eleven."

"Oh! Then Tenko better go!"  
She stood up, rushing to pick up her stuff.

"N-no Tenko!" Himiko stopped her "stay at mine, I have a spare room."

\---

To be honest, Himiko didn't like the idea of Tenko alone in that building.

After everything she's been through, she doesn't need...the memories constantly coming up.

She remembered how Saihara said that she used to cry whenever the brady bunch theme song came on and when it was a thunderstorm. And when Himiko got that one voice mail in the middle of the night and the next day the girl had bandages on her arms.  
Tenko didn't really have anyone, so honestly she felt a responsibility for her.

As the microwave dinged, Himiko looked at the time, five am, Tenko was asleep in the spare room. So Yumeno was just watching the auditions tapes, over and over.

She had planned to call it a night, but then she noticed something.

It actually started with Tenko.

Himiko had seen the video many times, and it was on YouTube, there wasn't many comments, mostly talking about the dreadful wallpaper or the weird screaming coming from outside. She looked closely for the five seconds someone had mentioned.

The only thing that seemed different was Chabashiras Uncle walking through, looking at the camera for a moment with an astranged glare, then opening a door...

She paused the video, to see a...shrine, it looked like. Monokuma heads and fake megaphones. Honestly, it was no surprise, most of them had a unhealthy obsession with that show, or so she'd heard, her and Hoshi were the only two who joined for other reasons...

She ended up sat there for hours, judging each persons dedication. If it was a contest, Shirogane obviously won; That wasn't up for debate.

Maki and Kaede actually both filmed there's in the same room, so it wasn't clear who it actually belonged too, either way, they clearly both had it bad. Though Maki says now it was more of her following the crowd (which sounded odd for someone her.)

Himiko herself, had nothing. Then again, her entire reason for signing up for Danganronpa was to do with the money, she always was egotistical.

Though when she finally was swimming in the cash, she refused to even use it.

She guesses she's grown? Changed a lot?

_To be honest, it felt like she became a completely different person._

\---

The day of Kaito Momotas shooting was a haunted one, filled with harsh reality.

It had been a year today actually, no one had heard from him, so it was quite a shock to see him appearing the news.

He was a hero, albeit. And there was a national outcry.

Himiko remembered that day.

Cold, it was cold, a snow storm actually, once she got to work, people all sat around a screen all I shock and fear, for once. When she was walking over, she half expected to see some new commercial they posted for, not a live stream of the biggest hostage situation of the decade.

And a familiar purple haired man running out with a little girl wrapped in his arms.

Himiko had always thought he was some bad guy, from what she saw from the tapes. However...it seemed he turned his life around...

It made Himiko think, about everything... About how she got here.

And who she was...

\---

_"Quite frankly, your an ugly fat nerd who has a creepy thing for girls with flat chests."_

She remembered destroying him, that boy. She was honestly just confused to why someone would even be attracted to her, well...probably somewhere deep down.

She remembered all the rumors she started, all the things she spat in jealousy.

But what was worse, what made it that much more terrible.

_"Seriously just go die skank."_

And when she actually did, that girl who did nothing wrong other than  being put in the wrong place in class. Followed through on Himikos demand. She found out and laughed.

_"It's about bloody time, I was sick of that bitch."_

But even with all that, everything, the thing that made her sick was the fact that back then.

Tenko would have been a prime victim.

That's when the nightmares kicked in, she was back at school...and, there Tenko was, but she wasn't Tenko , she was _slut, whore_ and _skank._ Himikos tongue would lose control, no matter how hard she tried to repress it.

Saihara would try to stop her, try to comfort Tenko.

Angie woud click her tongue, telling her kami sama will send her to hell.

Even after, she has tears on her face.

She suddenly can't control herself as she runs into the bathroom and hurls into the toilet. She sees the bottle of aspen pills on the shelf and there's no looking back.

"Yumeno san..."

Himiko fell to the floor.

"Yumeno San?!"

Tenko jumped to her side, trying to force the other girl to open her mouth.

"Spit them out! Oh gosh please spit them out!"

As the crimson blood covered pills almost flood out of her mouth. She feels arms wrap around her.

"Yumeno san!"

...

\---

Himiko stared aimlessly at the stained coffee table.

"..."

She only zoned back in as Tenko gently put down a cup of coffee in front of her.

"...I know you like tea, but..."

Himiko nodded.  
"It's fine."

"..." Tenko sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be!" Tenko interrupted "Yumeno san, has nothing to be sorry for."

After everything. Tenko just didn't hate her.

It's a weird feeling, the moment before you die, and you almost feel, relieved it's over.  
Yumeno had felt it twice now.  
She thinks back, that day it the kitchen.

She was so stupid, so, petty. She was pathetic.

Both times she had refused to see what was good. She was blinded from reality.

Maki, Shirogane, Kazuichi,  they all supported her, even Ruruka did (well...sort of).

Tenko deserved some support.

And she has just to idea.

"If Yumeno san ever feels... like that again, can she please talk about it, d-don't do that again."

Himiko looked over to Tenko. She honestly didn't know she cared that much.

"Neh" she nodded, turning to look at the other girl "but you have to agree to this" she smiled a little.  
"Move in here."

"...what?" Tenko seemed, shocked.  
"I-I mean, it's awfully nice of Yumeno San to suggest, b-but you know Tenko can't afford rent."

"I could pay some of your half! And, I still have the money off team Danganronpa..." She looked away "I don't deserve it...so I want to give it to you."

"..." Tenko chuckled.  
"You really are something, Yumeno san."

"..." Himiko eyes widened a little,  
"So?"

"Tenko won't take Yumeno sans money, but..." She smiled.  
"She'd be more than happy to move in!"

\---

"I'm glad you guys moved in together." Ruruka smiled before taking a sip of her milkshake. "It's only a matter of time until you guys-"

"Yeah yeah Ruruka we get it." kazuichi hissed. Then turning to Himiko.  
"I'm glad you guys are though."

Himiko just nodded.  
"Yeah."

"So, Kirumis wedding is coming up."

"The press are gonna be all over that thing though." Ruruka sighed.

"It's gonna be private, unless the press find it somehow, bit I think Amami hired security." Harukawa added, walking back over to the table.

"You are coming though right?" Himiko looked up at the girl.

"Of course." She smiled, though faintly.

"H-hey guys"

"Oh." Kazuichi turned to the door "hey Chabashira!"

She seemed a little taken aback for a moment, afterwards smiling and walking over, sitting on the seat Ruruka patted.

"How was the job interview?"

"Great! Well, good."

Maybe.

Just maybe.

Things are going to get better.  
  



End file.
